vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyr (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Dark Judgment= |-|PrivaTyr= |-|King Ar-Tyr= |-|Draco Knight= |-|Winged Justice= |-|Golden= Summary Tyr. The embodiment of mankind's impossible ideals. Man is a malleable creature, but a God is stone, shaped only by the harsh weather of expectation. And none have a greater burden of expectation than Tyr, for he is Courage. He is Honor. He is Justice. Courage is not the absence of fear, but the will to face the frightening. Fenrir, the mighty wolf, was foretold to wreak such devastation on the Gods that they sought to bind him. Tyr, clothed in courage, brought the beast to their prison, where the Gods prepared shackles. Honor is not a stubborn oath, but the integrity to uphold what is right, even when it is not easy. Under the guise of a test of strength, twice the Gods bound Fenrir, and twice he broke free. On the third attempt, Fenrir sensed a trick and demanded one of the Gods place their hand into his mouth. If the binding proved magical, Fenrir would take the hand. Tyr agreed. Justice is not adherence to the law, but a code of fairness and morality. Bound by the mystical ribbon, Fenrir devoured Tyr's hand. It was the price to be paid. And Tyr paid it willingly. Even Fenrir deserved justice. One handed, Tyr is worshipped as a pinnacle of righteousness, called upon for valor in battle, balance in law, and the fortitude to face the impossible. As the cloud of war blackens the world, and fear grips the people, Tyr is stooped by the weight of expectation. With blade in hand, he takes the field. For he is Courage. He is Honor. He is Justice. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Tyr, the Lawgiver Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Norse God, God of War Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Healing (Via Power Cleave in Guard Stance), Statistics Amplification (Via Change Stance), Shockwave Inducement (Via Lawbringer, can generate shockwaves of energy), Aura (Via Lawbringer, can generate an aura of energy around him), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Via Unyielding), Master Combatant Arts, Weapon Mastery, Pain Tolerance Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other regular deities) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar (Comparable to other gods) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal Class+ (Comparable to other rehular gods and comparable beings. Can harm the likes of Fenrir) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take hits from other regular gods) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword, at least several meters via Energy Projection Standard Equipment: His Sword, His Metal Arm, His Armor, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unyielding:' Stuns, Taunts, Fears, Intoxicate, and Mesmerize cannot affect Tyr for longer than 1s. *'Fearless:' Tyr charges forward, immune to Knockup, damaging enemies. Assault Stance: Tyr pushes all enemies along with him, hitting them 2 times and knocking them up in the air. Guard Stance: Tyr hits each enemy only once, passing through and knocking them up in the air. *'Power Cleave:' Tyr makes a massive melee attack, hitting all enemies within a 180 degree cone. Assault Stance: Enemies that are knocked up in the air are knocked away. Guard Stance: Tyr heals himself for each enemy hit (max 3). *'Change Stance:' Tyr changes between Assault and Guard stances. Changing stances refreshes the cooldown on Fearless and Power Cleave. Assault Stance: Gain Physical Power. Guard Stance: Gain Protections. *'Lawbringer:' Tyr leaps through the air, bringing indiscriminate justice upon all enemies in the target area, and Slowing them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Norse Gods Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE